A Big Change
by SimplyMe13
Summary: What happens when a villainess accidentally gets pregnant? Shego is pregnant and Global Justice is doing all they can to make sure the baby is born. What does Kim think of this situation? This story is NOT KiGo.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!"

Shego hit the wall of her bedroom in Drakken's lair with her left hand. Her wrist burned from the sudden impact but Shego ignored it. " Damn it! Shit! Idiot, idiot!"

Shego was done cursing so she sank to the ground. She could still hear the nurses words ringing in her head. "Sorry Miss Go but the results are clear. You're pregnant."

Shego was filled with anger and confusion. _I have no idea how this happened. _Actually, she did. She didn't remember every detail but she remembered some of it.

Drakken and her had come back to the lair after the awards had been given to them and the pardons from all the countries they had stolen from given out. She had suggested having a glass of wine to celebrate saving the world. A glass turned into two glasses which turned into several which turned into them on Drakken's bed. She remembered the pain, the pleasure, and the protection. They had used a condom and they must have been too drunk to notice that it was broken. Shego got up and kicked her bed post. "Idiot!"

Shego suddenly realized that there was a way out. An abortion! Doy! She had made up her mind in approximately two seconds. She calmed herself down and got dressed into her silk green pajamas. Everything would be ok. _But shouldn't you tell Drakken? _an annoying voice in the back of her head piped up. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, he'd agree with me. Abortion is the way to go. _She could tell that the annoying voice was about to saying something else so she quickly flopped on her bed and closed her green eyes.

It was midnight and Kim Possible was sound asleep in her bed when she heard the beeping of her Kimmunicator. She grumpily answered it. "Wade? This had better be an emergency."

"Sorry for waking you up Kim but I thought you should know this."

"What?"

Wade hesitated before responding. "You know how Global Justice has been keeping an eye on Drakken and Shego?"

Kim nodded. "Why? Did they steal something?"

Wade shook his head. "No, this is mainly about Shego. I was just informed from GJ that Shego visited the hospital today."

Kim was wide awake now. "Uh oh, did something happen to her?"

"Well, yeah. The nurse that waited on Shego said that she came in voluntarily because she wanted to check something."

"Yeah..?"

"Uh, yeah. Well it turns out Shego's pregnant."

Kim's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Wade nodded. "Yeah. Apparently Shego was just as surprised as you are."

Kim was silent for a moment. Shego, a mother? She couldn't picture it. "Do they know who the father is?"

Wade looked at his feet. "The nurse said that Shego didn't say anything about the father but GJ has used deductive reasoning to figure it out."

"And..?"

"Well...GJ says that Shego hasn't left the lair at all since the award ceremony until this afternoon. And seeing as that all the henchman are gone..."

"Wade!"

Wade looked up awkwardly at Kim. "They think it's Drakken."

Kim felt nauseous. "Are you serious?"

"Think about it Kim. If they haven't left the lair and they are the only ones that are there then-"

"What do you think she is going to do about it?" she interrupted.

"Her options will be limited."

"Huh?"

"GJ will explain it to you. They want to talk to you first thing tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the first chapter, it's my first story so I didn't know that you had to add author notes before you uploaded it. :S This chapter is a little longer and hopefully better than the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.**

Kim smiled at Dr. Director as she entered the building. "Hi Dr. Director. Wade said you wanted to speak to me."

Dr. Director have a curt nod then beckoned for Kim to follow her. They walked into Dr. Director's office. "Take a seat." Kim sat down in the chair facing Dr. Director's desk.

"As I'm sure you've been informed, Shego visited a local hospital the other day, asking for a pregnancy test. The results were positive."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I know. But is it that big of a deal? Knowing Shego she'll be getting an abortion anyway."

Dr. Director nodded. "Yes, that's what Global Justice is afraid of."

Kim was confused. "Um, could you explain?"

"Certainly. Global Justice has been keeping a watchful eye on both Shego and Dr. Drakken since they were given pardons. Just to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. And apparently, they did. Just not the stupid thing we assumed they would do."

"So Drakken is definitely the father?"

"For the past 3 weeks they haven't left the lair and no one but them are in it. Besides, they have bonded as friends over the past year. And with them living together it is quite plausible that sexual feelings arose between them."

"Ok, but why are you afraid Shego will get an abortion?" Kim tried to change the subject from sex between her two greatest enemies to something a little more comfortable.

"Because in the past 3 weeks I have told my men to keep a closer eye on Shego than Drakken. I find it much easier to believe that Drakken has reformed than Shego. It would have to take something huge to change Shego, even just a little bit. Something like a baby."

Kim was starting to catch on."So you want Shego to keep the baby because you think it'll stop her from stealing?"

"That's what we hope."

Kim frowned. "Isn't that Shego's choice? Besides, what makes you think she'll listen to your orders anyway?"

"Orders?" Dr. Director asked. "Oh, we're not giving her orders. We're simply making it impossible for her to get an abortion. As of this morning, all hospitals, doctor offices, and other medical places in the United States have been told to refuse Shego of an abortion. I have my best agents watching the lair closely. If Shego tries to leave the country, they'll stop her.

Kim couldn't believe it. "Is that really fair?"

"Yes, we gave her a pardon of all her crimes prior to the alien invasion and now we give her a good reason to change for the better. We will notify you if something changes in the plan." Dr. Director got up and walked towards the door, making it quite obvious that Kim was dismissed. Kim left the building, confused and a little angry.

Shego entered Drakken's lair furious. Her hands were glowing and her face was deadly. Drakken noticed her storm in. "What's wrong Shego?"

Shego was too mad to respond. How could they refuse her an abortion? Wasn't there a law against that?

Drakken noticed that Shego was in a bad mood and realized that staying clear of her would be the best choice. But for some reason he didn't leave. Ever since they had saved the world and 'celebrated' together, he'd felt a certain awkwardness and secrecy between them. Having that tension between them for the first few days was understandable but it had been three weeks. He felt that he should be there for her then, even if she didn't want him to be.

Shego considered coming clean and telling him everything. But only for a second. "Nothing is wrong."

"Where did you go?"

Shego decided she could tell him a little bit of the truth. "The hospital."

Drakken was confused. "Huh? Why? Oh, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. Not really."

"Then why did you go the hospital? Is that where you went yesterday?"

Shego left the room leaving Drakken alone. She went to her bedroom and locked the door, although she didn't think that Drakken would follow her. She lay on her bed. _Why won't they give me the damn abortion? _

Ron knocked on Kim's bedroom door. "Kim? I'm here. What's the emergency?"

Kim let Ron in. "I need to talk to you, it's serious."

Ron shrugged. "Sure thing KP."

Kim hesitated before asking him the question. "Do you think it's wrong to force people into things that could effect their lives?"

"Uh, KP, what do you mean by that?"

"Well...let's say someone accidentally gets pregnant..."

Ron jumped up. "You're pregnant?!"

Kim shook her head. "No Ron, not me. I'm talking about someone else. But that doesn't matter, the point is do you think it's unfair to make the 'someone' go through with having the child?"

Ron was confused. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Kim sighed. "I'm not pregnant Ron. I'm talking about someone else."

"Who?" Ron took a sip of his cola.

"...Shego."

Ron spit the cola all over Kim. "WHAT?!"

"Gross," Kim said as she wiped the cola off her face.

"Wait, why? When? Where? Who? How?" Ron asked.

"Why, it was probably an accident. When, Global Justice guesses within the last 3 weeks. Where, at Drakken's lair I'm assuming. Who, Shego. How, uh...I think you know the answer to that."

Ron was in shock. "But...whose the father?"

Now Kim knew how Wade had felt when he had told her. "Uh, GJ says that she hasn't left the lair since the invasion and since Drakken and her are the only ones in the lair..."

"Drakken?! Ew."

"Forget 'ew' Ron! Global Justice found out and now they're telling all the medical offices and hospitals to refuse Shego an abortion!"

"Wait, isn't that illegal?"

"Apparently not. But is it really fair? GJ says that they're worried about Shego's so-called 'reformation' and they think that a child will make her change for sure."

"That's not very nice!"

Kim nodded, glad that her boyfriend was finally on the same page as her. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"I mean, the poor child! Shego as a mother?" Ron shuddered.

Kim sighed but then realized she had never thought of it that way. Would Shego be a suitable mother? Doubt it. "I'm really disappointed in Global Justice. I have disagreed with some things they have done but this is the worst."

Ron sat on the edge of her bed. "What are you going to do about it? Sneak Shego in for an abortion?"

Kim shook her head. "You know that I think abortions are wrong. So if I help Shego I'm doing something I don't believe in but if I don't and make her have the baby then I'm also doing something I don't believe in. No matter which way I go, I'm stuck!"

"You could just have nothing to do with it." Ron suggested.

"But then I'd be ignoring the problem and that's another thing I don't believe in!"

Ron nodded. "Wow, this sucks."

Kim looked outside the window. What should she do?

**I only got his one on so soon because I wrote chapter 1 and 2 at the same time and it was driving me nuts that I hadn't added it yet. I'm almost done of chapter 3 so it should be up in the next several days. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been really busy the past week. This chapter is longer than the first two but the next one will be short so I'll probably put it on soon. Please review!**

Shego walked up to the blonde lady at the desk. The lady looked up. "Welcome to HenchCo, Miss..."

"Go."

The blonde woman smiled. "Yes Miss Go, Mr. Hench said you might be coming by. Let me see..." She started looking through a folder.

Shego tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk as she watched the woman browse through the papers. How did Hench know she'd be coming by? It didn't matter, he'd probably never expect why she was there.

"Ah, yes," The annoying woman said. "Mr. Hench says that you can meet him in Room 106 at noon."

"That'd be great, except I need to talk to 'Mr' Hench now."

The woman smiled slightly. "He said you'd say that. He also said that if you wanted to speak to him then you would wait until your appointment."

Shego looked at the clock on the wall. 11:49. It could be worse. She sat down and grabbed one of the magazines on the coffee table.

At noon the lady called Shego and she walked down many hallways until finally she found Room 106. She didn't even bother to knock.

Jack Hench was sitting at a desk. He looked up and saw Shego. "Ah, Miss Go. Please take a seat."

Shego slammed the door shut behind her, locked it, then sat down on one of the chairs furthest away from him. "Cut the professional crap Hench, call me Shego."

Hench shrugged. "Whatever suits you." Before Shego could start talking, he said something that completely threw her off. "Word on the street is that you got yourself into a pickle."

"Excuse me?"

"Someone was a little careless?" He formed a circle with his left hand and used his right index finger to slowly move around the circle, smirking.

Shego was shocked. "Wait, you know?"

"I'm Jack Hench, I know many things. I even know that you have been refused an abortion. Interesting, eh?"

Shego's eyes narrowed. "Do you know why?"

"I know that the orders were given by a certain secret society that has been spying on you for the past 3 weeks..."

Shego put her face in her hands. "Global Justice."

Jack nodded. "I'm guessing you're here to know if I can hook you up with an abortion."

Shego did not want to have this conversation, especially not with Jack Hench. "Well, can you?"

Jack smirked. "Well, that depends. I need your age and the father's name."

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

Jack continued to smirk, obviously enjoying that the green woman was in a tough spot.

Shego sighed. "I'm turning 27 next month and..."

"And..."

"And the father is my boss." She had purposely not said Drakken's name, hoping that it would throw Hench off for a second. It didn't.

"Ah..." Jack smirked even more. "Interesting. You and the blue guy. I wonder what color skin the kid will have..."

Shego was getting mad. "The kid isn't going to have any color skin because you are going to set me up with an abortion!"

Hench shook his head. "Sorry, no can do."

"Huh?"

"Global Justice has ordered ALL places authorized to give an abortion to refuse you of one. Including all the medical offices HenchCo is affiliated with."

Shego's hand started glowing. "You better be joking."

Hench quickly picked up his security hotline. "Yes, security? I need you to escort Miss Go out of the building before she goes nuclear."

Shego could hear security coming so she jumped out the window. There was no way she was letting Hench have the satisfaction of capturing her.

XXX

Kim met Ron at Bueno Nacho. "So?" She said as she slid into the seat across from him.

"So what?" Ron asked as he munched on his naco.

"Well? What should we do?"

"Hmm...I was thinking we could hit the movies and then go back to my house."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Back to your house?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, wrestling championships and we just got the 52 inch screen High def KP!."

Kim smiled to cover her relief. "Oh, yeah, sure." This whole pregnancy thing was making her have a dirty mind. "But I was actually talking about the Shego thing. What should we do?"

"I know you want to be the hero Kim but maybe you should back off on this one."

"Huh?" She must have heard him wrong.

Ron hesitated and then continued. "Well...maybe you're taking this too seriously. I mean, even if you decided you wanted to help Shego it's not like there is anything you could do about it. Global Justice has given orders to every medical center around! Were you planning on performing the operation yourself?"

Kim shook her head. "No way. I was thinking about just talking to Global Justice. If I tell them what I think maybe they'll realize how unethical this is."

Ron finished his naco. "Have you met Global Justice before? When they make up their mind, they've made up their mind."

Kim hated to admit it but Rom was right. There was a very small chance of Dr. Director changing the orders. But it couldn't hurt to try.

XXX

Shego entered the lair blazing mad. Drakken looked up from the blueprints he had spread out all over the table and saw Shego storming in...again. What was up with her lately? _You could ask. _Drakken thought but he knew that Shego was very secretive and rather unsocial at times. If she wanted to tell him, which was very unlikely, she'd come to him.

Shego looked over at Drakken who was pretending that he hadn't notice her march in. If Global Justice really had made it impossible for her to get an abortion, she was going to have to tell him sometime. Was now the right time?

Shego slowly walked over. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Drakken was a little surprised that she had changed quickly from mad to curious. "Uh, just checking my old blueprints."

Shego nodded. How was she supposed to casually mention that she was pregnant with his baby? It wasn't something that came up everyday. "So...are you busy?" _God, I'm lame. _She thought. _Why can't I just tell him? _

"Not really." Was she going to tell him why she had been so moody lately? Was it that time of month again?

"Oh." Shego hated talking about her feelings so this was going to be hard. "I need to talk to you...it's kind of important."

_Here it comes..._ Drakken thought. He decided to be silent and let Shego do all of the talking.

"I went to the hospital yesterday and the day before that because I needed to check something."

Drakken nodded. Was she hurt? Did she have cancer? An ulcer?

"I asked for a pregnancy test."

_Ok, not exactly what I expected. _

"And...well, I'm pregnant."

Drakken blinked. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. It was quite like Shego to make up a crazy story to see if he would fall for it. But lately Shego had seemed different and the look on her face convinced him that she was dead serious.

"Oh."

Shego couldn't look at him anymore. She looked at her feet, the ceiling, the blueprints, the door. She wished he would just say something.

Finally he did. "Well, this is a surprise. Whose the father? Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." _Pregnant? Shego? Was she even dating anyone?_

Shego stared at him with disbelief. He hadn't caught on! Great, now she was going to have to tell him. "...You are."

Drakken's heart skipped a beat. "What? Wait, how? Are you joking?"

"Do you think I'd joke about something like this?"

_Yes, well, maybe. _"No but...how? We haven't...oh." Drakken remembered the night, well, barely. They had both been pretty drunk.

"But didn't we-"

"Use protection? Yeah." Shego looked back down at her feet.

"Well then are you sure it's me?"

Shego was a little annoyed by this question. "No. It must have been one of the other many guys I've slept with in the past 3 weeks. Doc, I haven't left the lair except for getting the test! Besides, other than you I haven't slept with a guy in almost 6 months."

Drakken nodded. "Ok-huh?"

_Oops. _Shego couldn't believe she had let that slip. "It wasn't anything special, just one of the men who worked at the spa in Greece I stayed at while you were in jail." Why was she telling him this? "It doesn't matter, the nurse said I'm approximately 3 weeks pregnant and you're the only one..."

There was a minute of silence. Shego wanted to say something to break the silence but what was there left to say? Actually, she hadn't mentioned the abortion problem yet but she decided to wait to see Drakken's reaction to the truth first.

Drakken looked around awkwardly. What was he supposed to say? That he was happy, angry, confused, sad? Truthfully, he didn't know how he felt. He saw Shego watching him, waiting for him to say something. Anything. After another minute he said the only thing that came to mind. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Shego knew that he had asked a good question. What was she going to do? Only three words came out of her mouth. "I don't know."

XXX

Kim woke up at 7 and was out of the house by 7:30. She beeped in Wade. "Wade, I need you to call Ron and get him to meet me at Global Justice's secret entrance."

Wade nodded but the paused. "Kim, are you sure you want to-"

"Yes," Kim answered firmly. "What they're do is unethical and if I talk to them maybe they will see that. And this is the only thing I can do without breaking one of my own morals."

Wade sighed. That redhead never gave up easily. "Ok, I'll call Ron. Meet him there by 8, ok?"

Kim nodded and turned off the Kimmunicator. Why was everyone so negative about this plan? Probably because Shego was her enemy, even if they had saved the world together. But that didn't matter. What GJ was doing was wrong and Kim had to try and stop them.

At 8, Kim met Ron at the secret entrance but Ron seemed less than enthusiastic about the plan. "If you protest too much, Dr. Director will send agents to spy on you." Ron said quickly, glad he could get a word in.

Kim ignored him and they entered GJ headquarters. They were greeted by Agent Will Du who barely looked them in the eye. "Dr. Director is extremely busy," he said.

Kim smiled. "So am I." She continued past Will.

Dr. Director was browsing through some criminal files when they entered her office. "Ah, Miss Possible. I'm glad you stopped by."

Kim smiled, trying to start this meeting off pleasantly. Ron on the other hand had his arms folded and wasn't taking his eyes off Kim.

"Yes, well I need to talk to you."

Dr. Director looked down at her files. "It's about Shego, isn't it?"

Kim didn't even ask how they knew that. "Well, yeah. But not about her specifically-"

"You're here to say that you believe our plans of action against Shego are unethical?"

Kim was confused. "Exactly...wait! Do you have me under surveillance?"

Dr. Director looked up and gave a faint smile. "You're a very smart, spirited girl. But our plan is already in action and we're not changing the plan. It's not like we drugged Shego into getting pregnant. That was her own careless mistake. We just jumped upon this opportunity."

Kim folded her arms. "So you're saying that you believe Shego is a suitable mother?"

Dr. Director looked down at her files again. "I'm saying that I believe that being a mother could change Shego for the better."

"But she has no choice. How do you think that's going to make her feel about you guys?"

"What Shego doesn't know won't hurt her."

Kim was getting mad. "So you're plan is to force Shego to give birth to a baby she doesn't even want? Two flaws to your plan."

Dr. Director looked up. "Fine, I'll bite."

"One; what if the baby dies? Not because of an abortion, maybe during birth or while Shego's fighting someone? Two; even if Shego does give birth to the baby, what makes you think she'll keep it? She could easily put it up for adoption and then 'bye-bye plan'."

Dr. Director smiled again. "Very clever girl. We are aware of both of these issues and are doing everything we can to make sure that they don't get in the way of the plan. I doubt Shego will have a reason for fighting anyone since Drakken has quit his take over the world scheming, at least for now. And if Shego does put the baby up for adoption, Global Justice will adopt it and make sure that it is raised in a healthy environment. The baby isn't going to suffer because of our plan."

"Having Shego as a mother will be suffering enough," Kim muttered.

Ron gave Kim a look that clearly said 'you tried, let's go'. Kim usually didn't give up easily but this time Ron was right. Dr. Director was barely paying attention to what Kim was saying and obviously had her mind set. Kim didn't even say goodbye as she left the building with Ron following her.

XXX

Shego looked up from a magazine and saw Drakken, making supper. The silence was killing her, couldn't he say something else? _Is he mad at me for trying to get an abortion?_ She had told him everything and he hadn't said a word since. Shego opened her mouth to say something and then shut it. This time she really had said all there was to say and she was just going to have to wait until Drakken said something.

Drakken looked over at her reading. Well? Was that it? Wasn't she going to say something? He hated it when she got all anti-social. Was she waiting for him to say something? _If I talk I'll just screw things up. _So he continued to make supper, occasionally glancing in her direction. "Supper's almost ready," he said as he got out the plates.

"Huh? Oh, great." Shego's voice was empty of emotion.

Drakken looked over at her. She was obviously miserable and Drakken was somewhere between wanting to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok and leaving her alone to drown in her misery. She hadn't even told him until after the attempts for an abortion. _If that had worked out she probably wouldn't have even told me. _"Well...are you coming?" he asked.

Shego didn't even look up at him. "I'm tired, I think I'll just go to bed."

Drakken looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 5:30."

Shego ignored him and started to leave.

"Wait," he said. She turned around. "I need to know. Would you have told me?"

Shego was quiet. She didn't need to ask what he meant. "I wouldn't have told anybody."

Drakken looked down at the floor. "Are you going to tell anyone now?"

Shego thought about that. "No. No one else needs to know. I mean, my rep would be shot." She gave a smile but Drakken could tell that she was trying to cover her pain.

XXX

Kim got back home. Her mother was in the kitchen. "Kimmie! I'm so glad you're here! I signed up to bake cookies for the community fund-raiser. Could you help me?"

Kim smiled. "Of course." Actually, Kim hated baking but she needed something to take her mind off of Global Justice.

Her mother looked over at her. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"You've been bothered over the last couple days. What's wrong Kimmie?"

Kim sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Her mother smiled. "To me. But I'm your mother, I know these things."

Kim smiled back. "Yeah. Well...I'm mad at Global Justice."

"Isn't that the secret agency that helps others? Are they stealing your business?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I guess I just don't agree with some of their...ways of dealing with things."

"You're going to have to be more specific Kimmie."

Kim paused. Was she really going to tell her mother this? No. "They're trying to help someone, or at least I think they are, and they're going about it all wrong. And they won't listen when I try to talk reason to them."

"Can I tell you a story?" Her mother asked as she passed Kim the flour bag.

"I'd really rather if you didn't," Kim muttered as she measured out the flour.

"When I was younger, I was part of student counsel. I wasn't the president, in fact I was at the very bottom of the food chain. One day the counsel realized that students were lallygagging on their way to-"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Lallygagging?"

Her mother laughed. "Ok then, I'll say fooling around. Taking their time on their way to class. The president suggested that we cut down on the time between classes so the students wouldn't have time to fool around. All of the counsel thought this was a great idea but I realized that some students that have classes all the way across the school might not make it to class on time. I suggested that instead of cutting down, we started using hall monitors. Most of the counsel were against the idea so I asked for one week to prove that hall monitors could fix the problem. Me and a couple of my friends became hall monitors for that week and we made sure that students got to their classes and weren't fooling around. And guess what? By the end of the week we had proved that hall monitors worked. We had won."

Kim nodded. "So your saying that I should prove to Global Justice that what they're doing will cause more harm then good and that we just go about this in a more humane way?"

"Yes, as long as it doesn't involve anything illegal."

Kim smiled. "Thanks Mom."

XXX

Shego lay down on her bed. She pulled the silk sheets over her and lay there, thinking. _What am I supposed to do now? Talk to Global Justice about it? I'm not that desperate...well, I am. But what am I supposed to say? 'Hello this is Shego, I want a damn abortion!' That would go over well. _She rolled over and looked out the window. The sun was still shining and the waves were crashing up against the shore. It was relaxing and for about a minute, Shego forgot everything. She had no worries, she just had to relax. That didn't last very long. Shego heard Drakken shout and she quickly got up and ran into the main room. Standing in the middle of the room was none other than Kim Possible.

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this up. It's summer vacation so I've been relaxing a lot, hardly been on the computer. Anyway, here is the 4****th**** chapter!**

XXX

Shego's hands automatically started glowing. "I am so not in the mood Princess," she growled.

Kim nodded. "I know. I'm not here to fight you or to foil a take over the world scheme. Unless there is a scheme to foil." She looked around the room. It was basically empty.

Drakken frowned. "Then why are you here? I don't remember sending you an invitation."

Kim smirked. "Did you ever send me an invitation any of the other million times I barged into your lair?"

Drakken shrugged. "True. But if you're not here to fight or to foil then why are you here?"

Kim looked over at Shego then back at Drakken. "I need to talk to Shego."

Drakken had a strange feeling he knew why. "I suppose," he mumbled. "That could be arranged."

Shego sighed. Great, alone time with Kimmie. That's the last thing she needed. "I'm tired."

"I took two airplanes, a submarine, and a hand glider to get here. I'm tired too."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Fine, what is it?"

Kim looked pointedly over at Drakken. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk."

"Whatever." She lead Kim to her room, leaving Drakken alone.

Shego closed and locked her bedroom door. "This had better be quick Princess, I'm not happy right now."

Kim nodded. "I know. You've realized your pregnant and been refused an abortion. I'm assuming you already know why."

Shego sighed. Talking about this with Kim was just as bad as talking about it with Jack. "Global Justice. Look, I have no idea how you know this but I would really like it if we didn't talk about it."

"Fine. But I have a question. Does Drakken know yet?"

"Does Drakken know that I'm pregnant?"

"Well actually, does he know he's the father?"

Shego didn't even bother asking how she knew that. "So what if he does? It's none of your business." Shego really didn't want to talk about this.

Kim grimaced. "You're the third person to tell me that in the past 24 hours. Look, I don't think what Global Justice is doing to you is fair-"

Shego couldn't take it anymore. "Life isn't fair Kim! Life sucks! And I'm sorry you're just realizing that now but it's true! Now I need to be left alone!"

Kim looked at the older woman. Shego hated talking about her feelings and they both knew that. Not that it was much easier for Kim to discuss the subject. Kim shrugged. "Fine, it's no skin off my nose." She left the room leaving Shego alone.

Shego marched into her washroom and slammed the door behind her. _What gives Kimmie the right to barge into Drakken's lair, force me to talk to her, and then expect me to pour out my feelings! _Shego turned on the tap water and splashed some in her face. _I haven't given up yet. There has to be someone out there that can perform a simple abortion surgery that doesn't work for a medical office. _Shego stopped. _Like Hego. _Was it really going to come to this? Asking her brother for an abortion because she got pregnant with the guy she lived with? Hego wouldn't do it and she knew that.

Shego glanced over at the phone. It seemed she had two options; call Global Justice or call Hego. Angrily, Shego dialed Global Justice's number.

A woman picked up. "Hello, you have reached Global Justice. How may I help you today?"

"Put me through to Dr. Director." Shego said forcefully.

The woman paused. "Miss, we don't put just anyone through to Dr. Director. I will need more information."

Shego was on the edge of going nuclear. "Listen, I think she will want to talk to me. I'm Shego."

Silence. "Oh. I'll put you through."

Shego lay down on the bed still holding the phone up to her ear. What was she supposed to do? Threaten her, yell, scream, ask politely?

Someone picked up. "Hello, Dr. Betty Director speaking."

Shego hesitated before speaking. "Listen here 'Betty', I am extremely pissed off right now."

"Excuse me, who is this?"

"It's Shego and I want answers, now."

Shego heard Dr. Director say something to someone else. "Ok Miss Go, we understand-"

"My name is Shego and I don't want to hear your excuses, I want to hear the truth. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"We are doing what is best for you."

"How would you know what's best for me?" Shego asked angrily. "I'm an adult, I can take care of myself."

"Shego, I know you might not understand some of the choices Global Justice has made but we assure you that-"

Shego hung up. It was obvious that she wasn't going to be given any answers. She lay down on the bed and did something that she hadn't done in almost 10 years; cried.

XXX

Kim got home at 5 minutes to midnight. She started to tiptoe upstairs when she saw someone in the kitchen. "Mom?" she asked.

"Kim? What are you doing up?"

Kim walked into the kitchen. "I just got back from...a mission."

Her mother seemed suspicious for a minute but then seemed to let it go. "Oh, well you better get to bed. Thanks again for helping with the cookies."

Kim smiled wearily. "No big." She started upstairs.

"Wait, Kim?" Her mother called. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

_God, she knows. _Kim smiled sweetly. "Of course Mom. I love you."

Her mother watched as her teenage daughter went upstairs.

XXX

**I know, it's a short one. I'm half way done of the 5****th**** chapter but it's going to be a lot longer so it could be a while. PLEASE REVIEW! Suggestions, comments, anything! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer is over. :( Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Here's chapter 5.**

XXX

3 MONTHS LATER...

"Kim?"

Kim slowly came out of her daze and noticed the whole class was watching her. "Uh, yes Mr. Hudgens?"

"The baby measures 9.5 inches around; approximately how many months until it is born?"

"Oh...two months."

"Precisely." Mr. Hudgens continued to talk but Kim wasn't paying attention. College was way more mundane then high school. Spending hours in hot, humid rooms surrounded by hundreds of people while listening to someone drone on and on. She needed to focus. What class was she in? One of the health courses...it didn't really matter. She was just keeping her options open. She was also studying child development and international diplomacy. Not that she had been able to stay focused during most of the classes. She had been extremely busy with missions and was dead tired from stopping Dementor last night.

The bell rang and Kim got up. About time! Kim grabbed her books and ran to her car. She threw the book in and impatiently waited for Ron. He was always late. Finally Ron came out of the college and hopped into the passenger seat. "Sorry I was late Kim," Ron apologized.

Kim sighed. "It's ok Ron. I just don't feel good."

Ron leaned over and kissed her. "Does that make you feel any better?"

Kim smiled. "Definitely." She drove back to her house and they got out. "I turned my Kimmunicator off again, Wade's going to be furious."

They went up to Kim's room. "So...what's wrong?" Ron asked.

Kim sighed. "Why does everyone think something's wrong with me? I've had at least 3 teachers ask me that in the past week. I'm fine, I'm just really tired."

Ron kissed Kim on the forehead. "You're telling the truth?"

"I think so. I've felt really tired and stressed lately. It must be that school started and all the pressure to figure out what I want to be."

Ron nodded. "I feel it too. It'll get better, I promise."

Kim smiled. It was times like this when Kim knew why she loved Ron so much.

Ron smiled. "Why are we here anyway? Let's go get Rufus at my house then head to Bueno Nacho and see whether the little guy can still beat me with how many nacos you can eat in 5 minutes!"

Kim sighed. And it was times like this that made her wonder how such complete opposites could be so madly in love. But that was just the way Ron was and she loved it.

XXX

Shego lay down on her bed and groaned. She had been doing a lot of that for the last 3 months. She felt gross, of course that came with pregnancy. At least she was done of the whole 'morning sickness' phase.

Drakken knocked on the door. "Shego? I'm going into town, is there anything you need?"

Shego shook her head. "No."

Drakken shrugged. "Ok...you want to come with me?"

Shego groaned. "Yeah, because I feel so lively and all."

Drakken sighed and closed the door.

Shego felt bad for talking to him like that but it should be used to it. Before the alien invasion she talked to him that way all the time. Why he should expect anything different now? _Maybe because I'm pregnant with his baby. _Shego didn't want to think, she wanted to sleep.

XXX

Kim woke up the next morning early. She went downstairs and saw her mother already in the kitchen. "Hey mom."

Her mother looked up from the bacon she was cooking. "Hi Kimmie. How have you been lately?"

_Awful, _Kim thought. But she decided against that answer. "Fair."

Her mother nodded. "That's good. So how are things between you and Global Justice?"

"Huh?"

"Your disagreement with Global Justice? You haven't said anything about it in a while."

Kim had temporarily forgotten all about it. "Uh, ok I guess. Global Justice hasn't changed their plans but I did my best. That's all I can do, right?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, you don't always win. Who is this person anyway?"

"What person?"

"The person that you think Global Justice is being unfair to. Who is it?"

Kim looked at her feet. What should she say? "It's someone who deserves to be punished, just not like this."

Her mother watched her closely. "You can tell me..."

Kim nodded. "I know I can. I'm just not sure whether it's confidential or not."

"You're a terrible liar."

Kim grinned. "I am, aren't I? It's Shego."

"The green girl? Isn't she your foe?"

Kim took a deep breath and let it all spill out. "Yeah, she is but she helped us save the world so I think she might be reformed now. I'm not sure. But, you see, she's pregnant and she wants an abortion but Global Justice has told all medical offices to refuse her of an abortion so she has to have the baby because they think it'll change her or something. So now she's stuck and she's 4 months pregnant and I tried talking to her about it but she doesn't want to 'cause she's like way anti-social so I don't know what to do. I have to do something but Global Justice is way stubborn and they won't change their mind but I know what they're doing is wrong but..."

Her mother was confused. "Wait...what? Global Justice is forcing her to give birth? Or is that you? And whose the father? And why would she tell them she's pregnant? And how did you talk to her? What?"

Kim sighed. "Never mind. The point is no matter what I do, I'm going against my own morals so I'm trying not to get too involved but I feel like I already am."

Her mother smiled. "Listen Kimmie. Even though I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm sure you'll do the right thing. You're 17, you're not a little girl anymore. Do what you think is right."

Kim smiled and went upstairs to get changed. Ok, so her mother had been no help. But she had showed support and faith in her and that gave Kim the boost she needed.

XXX

Shego woke up to the sound of her phone line ringing. She had half a thought about blasting the phone to bits but she decided to answer it. "What?"

"Hello, is this Miss Go?"

Shego slowly got up. Was this one of the tax people again? "Depends."

"This is the community hospital that you visited 3 months ago. You're still pregnant right?"

"Unfortunately, why?"

"Well you missed the last ultrasound we had you scheduled for."

"One; no one told me about an ultrasound appointment. And two; I don't want a stupid ultrasound screening! If you're offering an abortion, I'll come."

The woman chuckled. "Nice try Miss Go but I've been given direct orders to make sure your baby, maybe babies, is healthy."

"Personally, I don't give a- babies?"

"Possibly. Since you missed the last ultrasound we don't know how many fetus-"

Shego felt like she was going to barf but it wasn't because of morning sickness. "I could have twins?!"

"Or triplets. Or more. But it's very unlikely, we're just saying-"

"Fine. You win. I'll do the dumb ultrasound thing. But I'm not taking any medicines to keep the baby healthy. I don't give a damn if it lives."

There was a moment of silence. "Neither of us believe that is the truth. Whether you wanted the baby at the beginning or not, you must have at least some feelings for the human being growing inside of you."

"Hey, I'm not Mother Theresa. Now don't piss me off or I won't do the ultrasound, k? And if I have twins, I want a reduction. Actually, if I have one I want a reduction."

"You can discuss that with the nurse tomorrow at 10."

"Fine." Shego hung up. Great, another thing for her to look forward too.

XXX

Kim was in the middle of a report due the next day, when Wade beeped her on the Kimmunicator. "Kim? Hello?"

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Dr. Director just called me to tell me to tell you something."

"Let me guess; it's about Shego."

Wade nodded. "Apparently Shego skipped her ultrasound Global Justice has scheduled for her."

Kim laughed. "Nice move Shego. How did GJ take that?"

"Not well at all. They realized that she was still in protest so to get her to come to the next ultrasound, they had the nurse tell her their was a chance of her having multiples."

"Did it work?"

"Yep! All though Shego told the nurse that if she is pregnant with multiples, she wants a reduction. GJ has decided that one baby will be enough and has agreed to the terms."

"Ok...why are you telling me?"

Wade shrugged."I thought you would want to know."

Kim smiled. "Well thanks Wade, but I don't care."

Wade smirked. "You're a terrible liar."

Kim smirked right back. "Maybe." She turned off the Kimmunicator. About two minutes later Ron called. "Hey Ron."

"How's my favorite crime-fighting cheerleader?"

Kim shrugged. "I've been better. How about my favorite naco-eating boyfriend?"

"Pretty darn good. I hate reports though."

Kim smiled. "Tell me about it. If I have to write one more essay..."

"So did Wade tell you about Shego?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He told you."

"Yeah, just now. Shego seems to still be in denial."

"Yeah, sure," Kim tried to make her voice sound distant.

Ron paused. "Uh, aren't you like mad that Global Justice is-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of my business. I told you that no matter what I do I break one of my own morals right? Well maybe that's a sign that I should stay out of it. It's not like Global Justice will listen to me anyway."

Ron smirked. "Yeah right. Kim, you're a hero. And you want to help people that need help, like Shego does right now. Even if you've decided that you can't do anything about it, it's still driving you crazy that you can't help."

Kim smiled. "You know me better than anyone else, even my mom. How is that?"

"We've known each other since pre-school. You're my best friend, now you're my girlfriend too, and you tell me everything."

Kim smiled wider. When he was so sincere and mature like now there was no doubt in her mind that he was the right one for her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

XXX

Shego rolled her eyes at the nurse who was trying to set up the ultrasound. "Ok... so we hook that up there...um, ok maybe I use this wire."

"Hey, you," Shego addressed the nurse. "Is this equipment all new to you or what?"

The nurse blushed. "Well, yeah. Is it that obvious?"

Shego sighed and lay her head down. _Great, I got paired up with the new girl. This day officially can't get worse...god, don't think that! I'll end up having sextuplets!_

The nurse finally called on the help of an older nurse who seemed to know what she was doing. Shego closed her eyes and tried to block out the voice of the nurse's voice, the feeling of gross gel on her stomach, the talking and muttering. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. "Well?" She opened her eyes.

"It looks like there is only one fetus."

Shego breathed in relief. "Good. Now get this gross goo off of me."

XXX

Kim moaned as she heard her Kimmunicator beeping. What was it, 7 in the morning? It was Saturday Wade! Wait until 10 to call! She hit the button. "What?"

"Sorry I woke you up Kim but I just found out the results to Shego's ultrasound."

Kim shrugged. "K, tell me. But then I'm going back to sleep."

"There's only one fetus."

That wasn't a huge surprise to Kim. "Ok. Is that it?"

Wade looked at her disapprovingly. "No...Dr. Director wants to speak to you."

Kim slowly got out of her bed. "Fine, when?"

"In an hour at GJ headquarters. She said that you'll be happy to hear this."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Doubt it. I haven't been happy with anything she has had to tell me in the past 3 months."

An hour later Kim was in Global Justice headquarters. She walked up to Will Du who was by the security guards. "Hey Will. I'm here to see-"

"Dr. Director. I know, she wants to brief you on our updates. Go to Room 36, Ms. Lopez will accompany you until Dr. Director can get there."

"Thanks." Kim walked down several hallways until she found a big door with the number 36 on it. She walked inside. In the middle of the room was a huge wooden table with 10 chairs around it. On the side of the room were folders, lots of them.

A young Spanish lady was in the room pulling out some folders. "Oh, hello Miss Possible. I believe you are here to discuss the results of Miss Samara Go's ultrasound?"

Kim smiled. "I kinda figured that was why I was-wait, who?"

"Miss Samara Go. Former member of Team Go. Employee to Drew Lipsky, known as Dr. Drakken."

"Uh, yeah I know who she is. Her name is Samara?"

Ms. Lopez smiled. "Yes, did you really think that a mother would name her children Hego, Mego, Shego, and Wego?"

"Well..." Kim started. She had never really thought about it before. "Uh, probably not."

"Of course not. Hego, Mego, Shego, and Wego are their stage names. Their real names are Harry, Mick, Samara, Will and Willy."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Will and Willy?"

Ms. Lopez nodded. "Yes, the twins. I'm rather surprised that Samara, or Shego as she is more commonly known as, kept her Team Go name when she turned evil. But that was her choice."

"Just like having a baby should be," Kim muttered.

Dr. Director entered the room. "Hello Miss Possible, I'm glad you could make it."

Kim smiled. "Hello Dr. Director, what's the sitch?"

"I assume your computer friend has informed you that Shego did show up for the make-up ultrasound appointment. She has one baby, a baby girl."

Kim smiled. "Cute."

Dr. Director nodded. "Yes, but we're worried."

"Uh oh, is the baby sick?"

"Oh no, it's actually an extremely healthy fetus. We're worried that Shego will not be a suitable mother for this child."

"Really? Wonder how you came up with that." Kim couldn't help but be sarcastic.

Dr. Director gave her a look but continued on. "Shego did not even ask what sex the baby was, whether it was healthy, any of the usual questions people ask. All she cared about was making sure there was only one fetus. Behavior like that makes Global Justice worry that Shego will not be able to take care of her daughter in an appropriate way. So we've decided that once the baby is born, we will put Shego under 24/7 surveillance."

"Kinda like right now?"

Dr. Director was trying not to get mad. "We will have surveillance inside Drakken's lair. After 6 months of raising her baby, we will decide whether she can keep her or not. If not, we will take the baby and place her into a foster home organized by Global Justice. We will make sure the baby grows up in a healthy environment."

"Ok, so you're saying you're making Shego have the child and once she gets attached to it you are going to take it away from her?"

Dr. Director shook her head. "No, if Shego does get attached to her daughter than she will take good care of it. But if Shego gets back into the evil business, we will warn her that if she doesn't stop we will take her daughter away from her. Nothing could go wrong."

Kim crossed her arms. "Strangely enough, I can think of about a hundred things that could go wrong."

"Ok, name one."

"What if Shego does starts stealing again and you tell her that you'll take her daughter away if she doesn't stop. If Shego runs away with her daughter you won't find them. Shego is really good at blending in, which you think would be difficult to do with green skin."

Dr. Director smiled. "You underestimate Global Justice. You really think we'll let Shego run away with her daughter from right underneath our noses? We are a powerful organization Kim, we have many trained agents. Shego isn't leaving the lair except for ultrasounds and other medical appointments."

Kim shrugged. "Ok, it's your secret organization not mine."

Dr. Director examined Kim's face for any sign of emotion. None. "We thought you'd be happy about this, the baby won't stay with Shego if she is an unsuitable mother."

_That's not exactly what I meant when I said that._ "That is good. I have to go, date with Ron." Kim left the building without another word.

XXX

Shego walked into the lair. It seemed to be empty. _Dr. D must be in his room. _She walked quietly towards the hallway leading to her room when a voice came out of the shadows. "How did it go?"

Shego spun around and her hands started to glow on instinct. She saw Drakken sitting on a chair in the corner, reading Villain Digest. She wasn't sure how he could read in this light, or lack there of, so she assumed he was pretending to read so it didn't look like he had stayed up just to ask her about the ultrasound. As her glow got brighter, she saw the magazine was upside down which confirmed her suspicions.

"Fine." Her hands stopped glowing. She started towards her room again.

"Good." He watched her. "Well...that's good."

Shego turned around. "Yeah, I guess." He obviously wanted more information and she was willing to give it. She just wanted to see him squirm first.

Drakken looked at his magazine and noticing that it was upside down, hastily set it aside. "Yeah. That's good. Well...it's good that it was good."

Shego almost smirked. She loved seeing him in these kinds of situations.

The blue man got up slowly. "Well, good."

Shego nodded and turned around again to go to her room.

"But...uh..." Drakken said louder this time. "Well, I mean, were you happy? With...uh..it?"

Shego looked back at him. "As happy as I can be in this kind of a situation."

Drakken was getting pissed off. He knew that she knew what he wanted to know but he couldn't bring himself to ask directly. "So...you can...talk."

Shego shrugged. "There's nothing to say." She flipped her hair. "I'm going to bed."

Drakken was officially mad. "Well? That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

Shego tried hide to hard a smirk but she couldn't. "What are you talking about?"

Drakken saw the smirk slowly creep up on her face and he turned a bright color of red. Not with embarrassment, with anger. "Is this all a big joke to you?"

"A little bit."

Drakken stomped over towards her but stopped a good 6 feet away. "Well strangely enough, I'm not laughing!"

Shego was a little surprised with his outburst. "Jeez Doc, you need to take a chill pill."

"A chill pill?! You are a...a..." He couldn't seem to think of a word that fully described the way Shego was acting.

Shego crossed her arms. "Yeah, cause I'm really enjoying this whole pregnancy thing. Why do you even care?"

Drakken had never felt this mad before. There had been many times when he had been mad; when Shego lost his body, when the henchman would embarrass him in front of Professor Dementor. But he was feeling an anger that he had never felt before. His insides were burning with rage and his eyes were on fire. "Why do I care?" He yelled. "Maybe because I'm the father? Maybe because I feel guilty? Maybe because I have a heart, unlike some people."

Shego blinked. She had never seen him like this. "You don't understand." She said quietly.

"But I'm trying!" Drakken continued to yell as he took 3 steps closer to her. "I'm trying to talk to you, to be there for you, and you're completely blocking me out! And you're enjoying it! You're...a...a bitch!"

Shego was taken aback. Although she was sure he had thought it before, he had never actually called her a bitch. So maybe she was acting that way, had she really taken it too far? "Listen-"

"No, you listen!" He stepped even closer to her. "I'm tired of you treating me like this! I'm trying to help! I need to be treated with respect! Or at least appreciated a little!"

Shego was stunned. Wow. He was really angry, she had officially crossed the line. All though a lot of her was in shock and confused, part of her was mad for the way he was acting. "Oh yeah!" she said raising her voice. "Because it's all about you! Poor you, you're employee's pregnant with your baby and you are mad because she doesn't want to talk about it! How do you think I feel? This is all your fault anyway!"

"All MY fault?! It's your fault we even had alcohol that night! 'Oh, one drink won't hurt. It's just to celebrate'." He mocked her voice.

Shego hands started to glow but she stopped them. As much as she wanted to hurt him, this was a battle of the mouth. "You are a jerk! You can't even see how I feel about this!"

"Yes, I do see how you feel! You feel like the world is unfair because you can't get an abortion and lie to your boss about everything! You are the jerk! You weren't even going to tell me! Don't you think I had the right to know?"

Shego stepped closer to him. "No, I don't. I think that you would have been much happier if this had never happened! I know I would be!"

"Well I'm very sorry you couldn't get an abortion! Now you're going to be stuck having my kid! Or kids! I don't know how many there are because you haven't even bothered to tell me yet!"

"This has nothing to do with us being together! This has to do with me not wanting to be a mother!"

Drakken stepped closer, there noses were practically touching. "You pretend like none of this matters, but it does!"

Shego was starting to understand. He wanted to know because he cared. A lot. Because it was his kid and he wanted to be a part in the kid's life. Shego was still mad though, she wanted to get him where it would hurt. "It doesn't matter to me! None of this matters! I don't give a damn about any of it! Especially you!" _Ouch, that's going to hurt._

Drakken was silent for a moment. He didn't look her in the eye. Then he said one simple word. "Out."

Shego folded her arms. "Huh?"

"Out. Get out, now." He pointed to the front door.

Shego's eyes widened. Was he serious? "Look, I-"

"Out." And with that he turned around and left the room.

**XXX**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter should be up in a couple weeks. (If you have any ideas for Shego's baby's name, add them in your review. I can't decide.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's chapter 6. Please review! :)**

Kim sat down across from Ron. "Sorry I'm late," she said.

Ron shrugged. "It's cool. Where were you?"

"Global Justice headquarters. They were trying to get me back on their side, unsuccessfully."

Ron realized that was all he was getting out of her so he changed the subject. "So...college sucks doesn't it?"

Kim was a little surprised by his change in subject, she had been sure he would drill her for more info. "Uh, yeah. A lot of work. But at least we're together, right?"

Ron leaned forward smiling. "Definitely." He kissed her softly. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Kim smiled. "Hmmm...you know, it's been a few hours."

Ron smiled wider and kissed her again. "I love you."

Kim looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He was wonderful, not perfect, but perfect for her. "I love you too."

Just when they were leaning in for another kiss, the Kimmunicator started beeping. Kim gave Ron an apologetic look then grabbed the Kimmunicator. "Wade?"

"Sorry I'm interrupting date night but it's kinda important."

Kim nodded. "I'm listening."

"I've invented a program that taps into the electronic sources and airwaves of specific destinations and I've been using it to monitor GJ's incoming and outcoming messages."

"Uh, can you run that by me again?" Ron asked.

Wade gave him a look. "It's a machine that let's me listen in to Global Justice's phone calls."

"Ok, that time I understood."

Kim smiled at Ron then looked back at Wade. "Isn't that a little..."

"Morally wrong? Maybe a little but I was worried that GJ might have you under surveillance, and this way I know what GJ is really up to and not just what they decide to tell you."

Kim gave Wade a disapproving look. "Fine then. But what's 'kinda' important?"

"There has just been a call from a standard GJ employee phone to GJ headquarters. I'll play it for you." Wade pressed a few buttons and then a voice came on loud.

"Agent Smith," Will Du's voice rang. "State your position."

"Forget my position, we've got a code red. Looks like Shego is leaving Drakken's lair!"

There was a pause. "Are you positive?"

"Well, let me see, YES!"

Kim could almost hear Will stiffen up. "I'm putting you through to Dr. Director."

There was a long pause. Then Betty's voice came through. "Agent Smith, Agent Du says you have a code red."

"Affirmative ma'am. Shego is leaving Drakken's lair."

"What?!"

"She doesn't seem to have any means of transportation. How should we approach her?"

"That's simple; grab her by her hair and drag her back into that lair!"

Kim giggled. It was very unlike Dr. Director to freak out during a code red and Kim was enjoying it immensely.

"Well, I suppose we could do that. Or maybe we should just talk to her-"

"Yeah, that's what we should do. We should try and become friend's with her. That will work." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. "Agent Smith, you obey my orders and I say that you get her and bring her back to the lair."

"Yeah but-"

"But what? You're scared she'll fight you? Agent Smith, if you can't beat a 4-month pregnant woman then you have much bigger worries than whether Shego escapes or not."

"But...she has those freaky glowing hands."

"And you've got a gun and a tazer. It evens out. Now get her!"

Wade hit a few more buttons. "That's it. That call was made 2 minutes ago."

Kim's mind was racing. What could she do? "How fast can you get me to the Caribbean?"

"Not fast enough. Besides, they weren't going to hurt Shego."

"You're right. Because guns and tazers aren't used to hurt people at all."

Wade gave Kim a look. "You've been very sarcastic lately."

Kim crossed her arms. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll beep you when I intercept another call."

Kim sighed. "Fine."

XXX

Shego walked out the front door. She hadn't even bothered to gather her things, the very few things she actually owned. The moment she closed the door, she regretted not bringing her Club Banana jacket, it was chilly outside. She walked a few steps and then turned around and looked back at the lair. She had never thought she'd actually be kicked out by Drakken, she had always assumed he was used to her jibes and rude comments. She tried not to think about him as she kept walking.

She was barely 100 feet away from the lair when she heard something. Her hands started glowing and she turned towards where the noise had came from, a bunch of rocks. She saw someone, it looked like a man. He was hiding behind a rock that was way too small for him to even have the slightest chance of not being seen. Shego turned her glow towards him and sent out a blast that made the rock explode into a million little pieces. The force of the blast knocked the man into a bigger rock and he collapsed on the ground, motionless.

It was then she noticed another man behind another small rock. He had a metal object in his hand and it was pointed at her. _Holy crap, he has a gun. _Shego looked over at the hovercraft. It was a good 50 feet away. She noticed that the keys were in the hovercraft, if she could get there in time she would have a clean getaway. One more look at the man with the gun convinced herself that she had to go before she got hurt. She dived behind a rock in one quick leap. There was a second of silence and then a voice yelled to her. "Samara Go? We are not here to hurt you!"

"Really?" Shego yelled back as she crawled behind another rock, slowly making her way towards the hovercraft. "You're gun pointed straight at me kind of convinced me differently."

"Listen, all we're asking is that you go back to the lair and stay there. If you refuse to, we will have to resort to slightly more drastic measures."

"What, like shooting me?"

"Well, actually, we have a tazer we're going to use first."

Shego rolled her eyes and dove behind another rock. She was hoping that the man speaking would lose track of where she was. "I'm not going back."

"Listen, it doesn't matter if you go somewhere else, you can't have an abortion."

"I'm not leaving because I want an abortion!" She yelled. _Why are you talking to him? You have to concentrate on getting to the hovercraft!_

"All thought this may not surprise you, our level of trust for you is rather low."

"No, really?" Shego said sarcastically. She was only 10 feet away from the hovercraft now, she could get there. She stood up and sprinted towards the hovercraft. She was almost there when something hard hit her on the back of the head. She grunted in pain and fell to the floor. Then everything went black.

XXX

Agent Smith jumped out from behind his hiding spot. "Shego?" He saw the green woman on the ground and standing beside her was Agent Collins. "Collins, what did you do?"

Agent Collins held the metal bar he had used to knock the woman out above his head. "She was out in a second."

Agent Smith was mad. "We were told to bring her back to the lair, not give her a concussion!"

Agent Collins leaned down beside Shego. He had seen one or two pictures of her in the folder Dr. Director had given him but he had never seen the woman in person. He stroked her left cheek with his right hand. "The men back at headquarters weren't lying; she is as beautiful as she is dangerous."

Agent Smith looked at Agent Collins disapprovingly. Agent Collins was a fairly new to Global Justice and wasn't always the best at doing things the way he was told. He had used to work at I.C.H.N, the International Criminal Handling Network. They didn't always do things by the book there. "Well we better take her back to the lair."

Agent Collins wasn't listening. His hand had slid across Shego's face and his fingers were lingering on her lips. "How can someone so beautiful be filled with so much evil?"

Agent Smith did not reply. Instead he signaled for the GJ paramedic that was on duty to come over. Agent Smith grabbed Collins roughly and pulled him away from her. "You've had your fun Collins, now we have to make sure she's ok."

Agent Collins shrugged. "What's the difference? Are job is to make sure that she doesn't leave the lair, if she's injured she can't leave. In fact..." Agent Collins's right hand slid into his back pocket. Agent Smith realized just in time what he was going to do.

Agent Collins pulled out his gun and pointed it at Shego's left leg. Agent Smith slammed into Collins at the right moment. Agent Collins pulled the trigger and it went straight past Shego and the paramedic and sailed across the ocean. Both men hit the ground.

Agent Smith grabbed Collin's gun. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"Making our job a little bit easier," Agent Collins answered simply as he got to his feet, acting as if nothing had just happened. "Apparently you enjoy staying up night after night waiting for something to happen. Personally, I don't. But you're in charge." He shrugged and held out his hand. "My gun please."

Agent Smith hesitated then gave the man his gun back. Agent Collins put it in his back pocket and walked away.

XXX

Kim opened the front door to her house. It was past 10 o'clock so the tweebs were in their beds and her parents were in their room so Kim snuck up to her room and slowly closed her bedroom door behind her. She got changed into her silk pj's and combed her hair till it was as silky as her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and had just turned off the light when her Kimmunicator beeped. She turned the light back on and grabbed her Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch?"

"Trouble in the Amazon," Wade replied as she took a sip of his slushie. "Professor Dementor by the look of it. He stole a top secret- wait." Wade pressed a few buttons and stared at the screen for a minute. Kim waited...and waited. "Well Wade? Professor Dementor? Amazon?"

"Just a second Kim...I'm intercepting a message from GJ."

Kim paused. It had to be about Shego. Wade clicked a few more buttons. "K, Agent Smith just hung up. I'll replay the whole message."

Kim nodded. Will Du's voice rang. "Hello?"

"Agent Du? Agent Smith speaking. I need to speak to Dr. Director."

There was another moment of silence. The Dr. Director's voice. "Hello Agent Smith."

"Hello Dr. Director, I thought I should inform you that we apprehended Shego."

"Good. Has she been returned to the lair?"

"Not yet, we are bringing her there as I speak. She is currently unconscious."

"...Why?"

"Agent Collins hit her over the head with a metal pole, the paramedic says that she has a slight concussion but she should be fine."

"Agent Collins hit her over the head with a metal pole? I believe the order was to threaten her with a tazer."

"I know but Agent Collins had a...different way of looking at things."

"Hmm, I see. Well then bring her to the lair and go back to your positions. Call me immediately if there are any other problems."

"Yes ma'am."

There was another moment of silence. "That's it," Wade said. "Seems like that Agent Collins is a nice guy."

Kim nodded. "Yes. Well, thanks for recording it Wade. Now tell me more about Dementor."

XXX

Drakken was watching one of his favorite ballroom dancing programs when his intruder alert rang followed by his door bell. Drakken was confused. Since when did intruders ring his doorbell? Slowly Drakken walked over to the front door and opened it.

Standing outside his door were 10 Global Justice agents including what looked like a doctor and Shego. Shego was unconscious though, one of the bulkier men was carrying her. "Good evening Dr. Drakken," said the man who must be in charge. "I am Agent Smith, Global Justice agent. We are here-"

The bulkier stepped forward and held Shego towards him. "I believe this belongs to you."

Agent Smith gritted his teeth. "Agent Collins, let me handle this."

Drakken was very confused. "Why do you have Shego? And why is she unconscious?"

"We caught Miss Go trying to leave your lair tonight so we-"

"I hit her over the head with a metal pole so she would stop running," Agent Collins interrupted. "She's fast." He lay Shego on the ground by Drakken's feet. "She isn't seriously injured, unfortunately. Keep an eye on her." The man left pushing the other agents out of the way. Agent Smith looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. He angrily turned around and followed Agent Collins, bringing the rest of the agents with him.

"W-wait a second!" Drakken called after them. "I don't want her! You keep her! I- ugh! Never mind!" He slammed the door closed. He looked down at the woman on the floor. "Fine then, you can stay." He grumpily picked her up and carried her into her room.

XXX

Kim looked at the jungle floor below her. She was at least 30 feet above the ground. Professor Dementor and his henchman were walking underneath her, holding the machine that they had stolen. Kim grabbed on to one of the vines and swung down, motioning for Ron to follow her. She landed right in front of Dementor. "Nice try Dementor, but next time you go to the trouble of disabling all the indoor alarms, make sure you disable the outdoor ones too. Or else it's kind of pointless."

Dementor turned around. "Ok, who forgot to disable the outdoor alarms?"

Kim took this question as an opportunity. As the henchman all pointed at different people, Kim kicked the machine out of Dementor's hands. "Ron! Catch it!...Ron?" Kim looked up and saw Ron, still up in the tree. "Ron! Why are you still up there?"

Ron shrugged. "You seemed to have things under control."

Kim rolled her eyes and then heard a CRASH. She spun around and looked at the machine. It was on the ground in thousands of pieces. "RON! You were supposed to catch that!"

"If you had thrown it higher than maybe I could have."

Kim ran over to the machine. There was no hope of fixing it now, it was completely destroyed. "Well, I guess Dementor doesn't get it this way."

"Speaking of Dementor..." Ron pointed. Dementor and his henchmen had climbed into their helicopters and were gone.

Kim growled. "Ron!"

"What?"

Kim sighed. _It's ok Kim, everybody makes mistakes. Ron just seems to make them more frequently. _She picked up the remains of the machine and signaled to Ron. "K, let's go."

XXX

**Sorry about how I ended the chapter, not a very exciting end. Chapter 7 should be up in the next 2 weeks. Please review! :)**


End file.
